dino thunder power up!
by Sam O'toole
Summary: meet Skyeler Oliver adopted daughter of Tommy Oliver and blue ranger for dino thunder. this is her story of her first ranger team. and meeting hunter bradley
1. dino thunder power up!

Chapter one: dino thunder power up! The beginning and end for one ranger.

This story is about Skyeler Bradley and her being in the power rangers dino thunder. Set before Brothers in death

My name is Skyeler Marie Oliver and I'm a member of the power rangers dino thunder along with Connor McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Jones. My father is our leader the black dino ranger Tommy Oliver. Life isn't always as easy as you think it might be. Being a power ranger is very hard work I'm the blue dino ranger which means I become the red ranger if something happens to Connor. Anything can happen when you're a power ranger. Power rangers have the task of protecting the city of Angel Grove from the forces of evil such as Mezagog.

Mezagog is an evil dinosaur guy that should have died a long time ago. There's nothing that can stop him except the power rangers. I've been a ranger for a year now. I'm 18 years old and I have long black hair that I normally keep back in a braid. I have two younger brothers named Coda and Axel. I may be fairly young but I'm very good at what I do. I train police dogs and I want one to help defeat Mezagog. My dad won't let me have one because he's allergic to dogs which really sucks he sneezes up a storm every time I come home from work. I get paid pretty good.

Life as a power ranger can be both rewarding and very hard. Rewarding because you get to help people, and hard because you sacrifice almost everything you know and love. The only thing I really won't sacrifice is my dog training job which is understandable I guess you can say it's the only thing keeping me from the loony bin.

Personally I wouldn't dream of having two better jobs than the ones I have right now and I wouldn't trade them for the world. I graduated from high school as Valedictorian with a 3.99 g.p.a. Tommy Oliver adopted me when I was young and I don't remember much of my parents. I have a picture of my mom but nothing to remember my father by. All I know is my father was a horrible man. My mom was a very nice woman.

I'd rather have Tommy as my father than anyone else he's always been there for me. If I ever needed to talk to someone I could always come to him especially if I needed some extra help with homework. My father works with the school as a prehistoric biology teacher I loved that class it was a lot of fun.

One day Mezagog was attacking the city and Connor yelled "ready!" we all yelled "dino thunder power up!" and raced for the city. As we got there Mezagog said "hello rangers." Connor said "shut up and fight!" Mezagog said "you are stupid to challenge me red ranger!" he picked up a large steel beam and threw it at Kira and Connor leapt in front of her and was hit in the head by it. My father ran to him and picked him up and we went back to the dino thunder base. My father took Connor's helmet off and I saw the dent in his skull and I knew he wouldn't make it hardly anyone lives after suffering a depressed skull fracture.

Kira was a complete wreck she stayed with Connor in his room and cried. My father kept Connor on life support for 2 days and Kira finally agreed to take him off but he lived for another day and finally died. I felt bad for Connor because he suffered those three days and nobody could do anything for him. Kira wasn't the same after Connor's death which was understandable. If my boyfriend had died I'd probably behave in the same way. I was in Drum Corp International and Cheerleading with the Cheer Stars gym and I'd compete almost every weekend which kept my mind off of things.

I was thankful for the breaks and was glad to get away. One day my friend Kaitlyn from school called me and asked if I wanted to go to a motocross race and I reluctantly said yes. To be honest I absolutely hate motocross.


	2. motocross love

Chapter 2: motocross love.

The race is tomorrow I'm honestly excited though apparently there's this really good looking guy that Katie told me about. His name is Hunter. Early the next morning I got up and put on a cute dark blue top and when Katie got there I ran out to her car. We chatted about things and she asked how color guard and cheerleading was going. I told her about the semi-state finals for cheerleading which was next weekend. She kept talking about this Hunter guy and how hot he was which was really starting to get annoying.

Finally we reached a town called Blue Bay Harbor and when we got to the motocross track and got out of the car I saw that there were tons of people there. I don't do well around large crowds. As the race went on I quickly figured out the boy Katie was so madly in love with. When the race was over Hunter won and Katie dragged me across the track and followed Hunter back to his trailer. She said "can I get your autograph?" I looked at her like she was stupid. Hunter took off his helmet and said "sure." When I saw him it felt like my heart stopped Katie for once was right he was fucking sexy as hell. He said to me "my name's Hunter what's yours?" completely ignoring Katie. I said "my name's Skyeler." He said "can I get your cell phone number?" I gave it to him and Katie and I left without her getting his autograph.

While we were driving home I got a text from a number that I didn't recognize until I looked at my new messages it said

Skyeler, it's Hunter we met at the motocross, I'd like to get to know you better if that's okay with you. P.s I think you are very pretty.

I sent a message back to him saying

thank you Hunter, and you can call me Skye if you want that's what all my friends call me.

Over the next few months Hunter and I became a couple and I'd go to his motocross races while he came to my cheerleading and color guard competitions. All of my friends were jealous that I had this gorgeous guy especially Katie. She pretty much hated me.

At the cheerleading nationals Hunter somehow got a front row seat which is normally saved for the press. When we got 1st place he ran up to me and hugged me in front of everyone.

8 months after we got together Hunter was going to compete in the Blue Bay Harbor championship and I went to watch him race. Blake his younger brother didn't qualify for the race so I hung out with him and his girlfriend Tori. I was wearing an airbrushed t-shirt that hand an airbrushed version of Hunter's dirtbike and had "team Hunter" on the back with his racing number 13.

Hunter ended up winning the race and when I joined him at the winner's area he got down on one knee in front of like 20 cameras and said "Skyeler Marie Oliver will you marry me?" and slipped a diamond and ruby ring on my finger. I said "oh hell yeah I will!" after the race me, Hunter, Blake, and Tori went to dinner and talked about things. I learned that Blake was adopted by Hunter's parents when he was little. I liked Hunter's personality a hell of a lot more than I liked Blake's. Blake just seemed like a stuck up bastard at times.

That night I noticed that Hunter had a morpher on his wrist I asked him what ranger team he was on and he told me the power rangers ninja storm. He asked me the same and I told him. That night I stayed at the ninja storm base.


	3. epic day to remember

Chapter 3: epic day to remember.

Hunter took me home the next day and I cried I didn't want to leave him. When Hunter hugged me I felt an extreme comfort in his strong arms. After saying goodbye I walked into the dino thunder base. I watched him drive away from the window and wondered when I'd be able to see him again. I missed him already. My dad came into the foyer and said "how was your date last night?" I said "good. Dad did you know that Hunter is a power ranger?" he said "I did know us power ranger leaders keep in touch with each other. I checked to see if Hunter was a ranger and found that he was a ranger for Sensei Wattanabe."

I was shocked that my father knew he was a power ranger and didn't even freaking tell me. I was also worried now that I knew Hunter could be hurt. My dad said "Skye you need to follow me I have something to tell you." I followed him into my room and he turned towards me and said "Skyeler your father is the space alien Lothor. He's the villain the power rangers' ninja storm which is the group that Hunter is in are fighting." I said "oh God." My father left the room and I collapsed onto my bed.

Fear was rising up in me as I thought of the danger Hunter would be in if I told him about me being Lothor's daughter. I texted Hunter and said this

Hey babe how are things going? Did you get home okay?

The text I got back worried me.

I'm sorry but Hunter's not available at the moment.

L.

I was terrified I texted him back and said

Who the fuck are you and why do you have my fiancé's phone?

I didn't get an answer back which scared the shit out of me I ran to my father's room and screamed "something's wrong we need to go check on the power rangers in Blue Bay Harbor!" He jumped up and gathered the other rangers and we sped towards the city Hunter lived in. Half of the city was destroyed and I saw a megazord laying in the street. I ran over to it and saw the thunder symbol and I hoped that Hunter was okay.

I saw someone crawling out of the megazord I then saw that it was Blake. I ran to him and said "Blake where the hell is Hunter?" Blake looked at me and said "Lothor took him." My knees about buckled. Blake said "I know where he took him." Blake put my hand on his shoulder and suddenly we were on a spaceship. I looked around nearly terrified. Then a man walked into the room that just had to have been Lothor. Blake said "I brought the girl to you Lothor. " and winked at me. I knew that he was lying. Blake said "now return my brother." Lothor moved and said "Zurgane the little blue ranger wants his big doofus." A freakish looking monster walked in dragging Hunter by his collar. My fiancé looked like he had been through hell and back. I screamed "Hunter!" he kicked Zurgane's legs out from under him and jumped up and he and Blake yelled "thunder storm ranger form!" I yelled "dino thunder power up!"

I ran at Lothor while Blake and Hunter ran at Zurgane I threw a spinning kick but Lothor moved out of the way and I landed in the splits he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and suddenly we were at a beach. I was screaming and punching and kicking and he wouldn't release me.


	4. right here right now

Chapter 4: right here right now!

Please listen to awake and alive by skillet.

Finally Lothor set me down and when I tried punching him he said "I've been looking for you for years my daughter." I said "I am not your daughter. I can't be." He held out a picture and said "this is my proof." I looked at the picture and saw me when I was little. I was horrified. I said "me and my fiancé will destroy you!"

Lothor smiled and said "you can't destroy me! I brought you into this world and I can take you out just like I did with your stupid twin brother!" Suddenly flashes of crimson and navy appeared on the beach and Hunter and Blake were standing by the water. They grabbed staff looking things attached to their backs and pulled them out yelling "leave her alone!" Lothor flung me away from him and started battling Hunter and Blake.

I ran to them and started fighting Lothor I didn't want to believe that I was his daughter. Fear flashing in my grey eyes. I was completely terrified. I didn't want anything to happen to either of them. I can't lose Hunter.

Suddenly my cousins showed up on the beach and ran at me I grabbed my sword and engaged them in a battle. Mara the stupid one ended up tripping and that gave me the opportunity to tie them up with a vine attack. It was humorous watching them sit there and squirm. I ran back to where Hunter and Blake were.

My father said "oh look who it is it's my bitch of a daughter." I snarled "how dare you call me your daughter you monster!" Fear coursed through my veins I felt like nothing was going to stop my father.

Hunter's pov

I'm so tired of the bullshit I know Skye isn't Lothor's daughter he's lying just like he lied to me and Blake about Sensei killing our parents. I love Skye beyond belief. I was terrified knowing that Lothor had the power to kill us at any moment. Just like he had when we were still ranger trainees and he had brutally murdered my two best friends Adam and Christian Copeland. That's one thing that Skye doesn't know about my past. Suddenly I felt something slam into me ripping me out of my train of thought. Blake groaned and got off of me and helped me get up. What I saw terrified me Lothor had Skye by the throat.

Skye's face was turning blue and I lunged at Lothor with my thunder staff at the ready. Slashing Lothor I was completely terrified. Lothor flung Skye away from him and she slammed into a large rock with a sickening thud and crumpled to the ground. I screamed and ran over to her when I got to her, her eyes popped open and I saw that her eyes were glazed and I knew that she had a concussion. I was scared Skye was the love of my life and I didn't want her to be hurt even more. I turned around to help Blake fight Lothor when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked back at Skye and she said "Hunter he's going to stop at nothing to kill me. If you can't destroy him at least injure him enough that he can't come back for a long time." I told her "I promise I will." I ran back and started fighting Lothor again.


	5. in the end

Chapter 5: in the end.

Please listen to in the end by Linkin Park.

2 years later Skye's pov.

Life was going okay we finally defeated Mezagog and Lothor was pretty much leaving Hunter's team alone. When suddenly I got a text from Tori saying

Skye

Hunter and Blake just disappeared I think Lothor had something to do with it. You need to come to Blue Bay Harbor as soon as possible.

Tori

Terror coursed through my veins. I ran out to my megazord and flew to Blue Bay Harbor. A full blown thunder storm was going on and I was even more on edge knowing that Hunter and Blake were now missing. I tried desperately to text Hunter but got no answer I landed on the beach when suddenly I heard a male scream I was horrified at what I saw next as I ran through the rain I saw Hunter clutching something close to him and suddenly a dark figure appeared behind Hunter and stabbed him through the throat.

If you've liked this please read brothers in death


End file.
